Tis Her Destiny
by Corona09
Summary: This is part 2 of the Spark in the Darkness Triology
1. Chapter 1

The Trackers were sent to Earth by Unicron to destroy the chosen one…Sari Sumdac. With her Autobot friends missing in action, she was on her own. The only thing that could stop Unicron was the power of the Nova Blade. Meanwhile Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet, and Bumble Bee were in a warehouse in an unknown location unaware of what was going on, but they managed to escape. After Sari and the Autobots were reunited, she told them everything that's been happening and went to Hollywood to find the Nova Blade. Sari used it's power and defeated Unicron. The universe was safe…or so she thought.

A large of Autobots surrounded the Metroplex, waiting. Their soft murmurs spread like wildflowers. The doors slide open and several figures stepped forward. Silence fell; they all leaned in a bit with eager. Ultra Magus took a few steps forward and spoke, "Citizens of Cybertron; allow me to present our savior…Sari Sumdac of Earth!" He stepped aside to reveal Sari's presence. Everyone cheered and threw confetti into the air. The paparazzi pushed and shoved in a frenzy to take her picture. "Sari, although you are a techno organic, you have shown great courage to face Unicron and thus saved the universe. And for that, we the members of the Autobot High Council would like to show our gratitude, with this gift." Perceptor handed Ultra Magnus a small box, he kneels down held the box with one servo on the bottom and the other on top. "It is the Cybertronain Medal of Honor, only the few can receive this. Where it, so everyone will know what you have done for everyone." He opened the box; it was a gold star medal with a white sash and a crystal Autobot symbol embedded on it. "We have minimized it for you." Perceptor told Sari. Ultra Magnus picked it up and placed the medal around her neck. He stood up and the two faced the crowd. "Let this be reminder to all that there is more than meets the eye. And this day shall declared and Sumdac Solar Cycle." They all cheered louder. Sari blushed. "Thank you so much Ultra Magnus but you didn't have to name a day after me." She said coyly. "But I want to, you have shown loyalty time and time again. And we also thank you for that."

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumble Bee came up to her. "Congratulations Sari." "Yeah, you really kicked bumper!" "Well it's not everyday you save the universe from an evil planet." "Yeah, a planet with an appetite bigger than Bulkhead." Bulkhead slapped Bumble Bee upside the head for that remark. "Ow! I wasn't referring to you." Jet Fire and Jet Storm ran up to her. "Excusing us Miss Sumdac, but could we take picture with you?" "Pretty please with energon on top?" "Um…okay." Jetstorm handed Jazz the camera. Jetfire stood on Sari's right side, and Jetstorm stood on Sari's left. "Okay cool cats, say cheese." The camera made a big flash. "Oooh, I see pretty colored spots." The blue jet-bot said. "Hey oh great chosen one, after this you wanna check out some of the sites of Cybertron? I'll be your personal tour guide." "Negative Bumble Bee, Sari has a full schedule for the rest of this solar cycle. In fact she should be signing autographs in a few nano clicks." "Aw man, sorry Bumble Bee." She followed Perceptor to the signing table at the bottom of the Metroplex. "Oh, okay. I'll catch you later…I hope." He said in a cheerful yet melancholy tone as Bumble bee watched Sari walking down the stairs.

Ratchet was in the Cybertrobain Med-lab doing a diagnostic analysis on Cliffjumper and the unknown robot, when Bulkhead enters the Med Lab. "Anything new?" "No, they're still unconscious." "What about him?" He said, pointing at the strange looking sleeping robot. "Well, I don't _who_ he is but I know he's from Lithone." The red and white medic bot pulls out a map of galaxies which have coordinates of other robot planets. He pointed to the one marked red. "But it's obvious Unicron already devoured his home world." "I wonder how many planets he has eaten so far." "I rather not think about it."

Meanwhile, Sari stepped into the hotel room and flopped herself on the couch, feeling exhausted. Prowl followed her inside. "Who would've thought being a star would be so much work?" "Actually Sari, you're the chosen one not a star." The Ninja-bot corrected. "You know what I mean." Bumble Bee stepped into the room. "Yo! Sari! How's it hanging?" "Oh it's great, if you like; signing over a million autographs, become temporarily blind by photo shoots, and being dragged from one place to another." She said sarcastically. "Well, I hope you have enough energon for one more site." "Bumble Bee…I just got here." She whines. "Besides, we've been here for three solar cycles. I think it's time we head back to Earth." Optimus said to Bumble Bee. "But…" Suddenly Optimus receives a call from Ratchet through the com-link. _**"**__Prime! Get over here quick!_" "Okay, hang on. Bumble Bee, Prowl, you two escort Sari to the Space Bridge. We'll catch up later." Optimus leaves the room. "I'm sorry Bumble Bee." But Bumble Bee's faceplate changed from disappointed to frustrated. "Yeah, whatever." He bolted out like lighting. As Sari watched him walk away, she had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her spark. "Bumble Bee!" Sari and Prowl ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The automatic doors slid open and Optimus Prime walked into the Med Lab. He sees that Cliff Jumper has regained consciousness. "Cliff Jumper, are you alright?" "I'm fine, but my processor is a bit fuzzy. The last thing I remember was a giant robot planet heading for the ship, after that nothing." "Could you tell us what you were doing out in space before Unicron attacked you?" "I wish I could, but for some reason…I can't remember anything after that." "Ratchet, status report." "I don't know what to say Prime. True he doesn't have any memory of what happened but there is nothing is wrong with his processor." "You think Unicron might have something to do with this?" "I wouldn't be surprised."

Professor Sumdac waits at the Space Gate to welcome his benevolent daughter back to Detroit. The gate opened and out came Bumble Bee, Sari, and Prowl. He was so thrilled to see her. "Welcome home Sari, I missed you so…" "Bumble Bee! Stop! Can't we talk about this?!" "What's there to talk about, oh chosen one?" Professor Sumdac's mood changed from excited to both concerned and confused. "Prowl, mind telling me what's going on?" "It's too complicated to explain." All the Professor could do was to watch his only daughter leave, because there was nothing he could do. "Could you at least slow down?" But Bumble Bee didn't slow down; he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove downstairs. Sari took the elevator to beat them to the bottom, Prowl sighed in grief. The two teenagers got to the bottom at the same time. Bumble Bee just scorched out of Sumdac Tower before Sari can catch up. She looked at Prowl with a slight tearful and melancholy look. "I have no idea what do to now. This is the first time Bumble Bee and I ever had a fight." "Don't worry Sari, I'll go and talk to him." "Thanks Prowl." Prowl transformed into his motorcycle mode and followed Bumble Bee. Sari felt a rubbery hand of her father on her shoulder. It was his way of reassuring her everything will be alright, but her worries never left.

Prowl found Bumble Bee on the concrete couch playing video games. He marched over and stood in front of him. "Do you mind?" But Prowl didn't say anything, he unplugged the cable connected between the game station and the flat screen TV. "What was that for?!" "I was going to ask you the same thing. Why did you act like a jerk toward Sari?" "Me? She's the one who can't keep her word! Sari promised we would hang out together at one of my favorite places, oh but no, I get dissed!" "Has it accord to you that Sari wanted to be with you but she couldn't get out of Perceptor's schedule? How can you be so selfish?" "It doesn't matter, she has a lot of fans now. She doesn't need me; to be her guardian or her friend." "Do you really believe what you just said?" "Here's a question for you, what's with the third degree?" They both had an intense stare down, trying to pry each other for information with glares. It seemed like an eternity, but it has actually been fifteen seconds since either of them spoke. Prowl broke the silence with one more question. "Is there particular reason why you want to be with Sari?" Bumble Bee became apprehensive and slightly embarrassed, he blushed a little, for it seemed Prowl has cracked the first layer of Bumble Bee's stubborn shell. "What do you mean?" "I sense there is something deeper." "Like a relationship or something? Ha! Good one Prowl, I didn't know you can be so funny." "I'm not joking." He gave Bumble Bee a stern look. "Come on. Sari and I, we're just friends. At least I thought we were." "Well don't look at me, you have to clean up this mess."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Sari was standing in the middle of the entrance. Prowl walked back to his room, leaving the two of them alone. Bumble Bee plugged the cable back into the game station and continued to play his game. He didn't even look at Sari. She took a deep breath, walked over to him and stood beside him. "Bumble Bee, I am so sorry. I know I have been avoiding you, but I never mean to. I really hoped we could've hung out too." She placed her hand on his shoulder and continued, "You are very important to me more than anything, and I hate to let our friendship die over this fight." Bumble Bee didn't move or say anything, he even didn't take a glance at her. Sari slipped her hand off his shoulder. "Anyway, that's it. If you want to talk, you know where I live." She walked away with her head hung low. Bumble Bee couldn't help but feel guilty. He quickly turned his head around but she was gone before the yellow hot shot could say anything. He returned his gaze back to the screen. But then he heard Sari scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" "Sari? Sari!" He turned off the game and ran outside. Bumble Bee was shocked by what he saw. "What the?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sari was being attacked by Nanosec! "What is your damage?!" "Hang on Sari! I'll save you!" Nanosec started to illuminate an eerie glow, he raised his hand in front of him, and blasted an energy pulse causing Bumble Bee fly across the yard and crash into the wall. He moaned in pain and his vision was blurry. Prowl ran out of the building. "What is going on?" "Nanosec is kidnapping Sari and he blasted me with an energy pulse! Since when can he do that?" "That's because he's not human!" She screamed while fighting back. "Well duh, we all know that." "No, I mean he's really not human! Look!" Nanosec suddenly changed into a giant robot. It was a Tracker, only this Tracker was silver with white neon lights in his optics and his gladiator armor was black and blood red and colored. "Unicron must've upgraded them." "YOU THINK?!" Bumble Bee yelled at the Ninja-bot. "Uh Bumble Bee? Prowl? Help!" "Why don't you use that Nova Blade on him?!" "I would but it is at the Metroplex for safe keeping! Remember?" "Oh yeah." Bumble Bee and Prowl armed themselves to save Sari. Prowl threw his Cyber Ninja Stars at the Tracker. It released Sari and Bumble Bee caught her before any part of her body touched the ground. "Forgive?" "Forget." Prowl and the Tracker were having a martial arts fight until it caught Prowl with a net before he could make another move. "Bumble Bee! Get Sari back out of here and go get help!" "No way! I may not have the Nova Blade, but we're not leaving you behind!" Bumble Bee put Sari down and they both attack the tracker. She used her orbs while Bumble Bee used his stingers. The Tracker cried out in pain, and transported out of there leaving Prowl in a net. "Sweet! We kicked it's bumper!" "But I don't get it? I thought all of the Trackers vanished after I took down Unicron." Prowl cut through the net with one of his ninja stars and got himself out. "My sensors tell me this is not over. If the Trackers are still around, we need to get back to Cybertron." "You don't have to tell us twice." And so the two brave autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. Sari hopped inside Bumble Bee incase there is more of those new and improved Trackers hanging around. They raced off back to Sumdac Tower, for evil is a foot, again.

Optimus Prime and the others were still trying to help jog Cliff Jumper's memory when Sentinel Prime rudely interrupted them by barging though the entrance. "What were you glitch heads doing worshipping that…that…human germ!" "First of all, she's half human. Second, she is no germ! And third, she is our friend, and fourth; what is your malfunction? You should be happy that Sari saved your life, after all she is chosen one." Bulkhead said. "It was a fluke! That cybertrobian in the prophecy archive could be any bot! Last time I checked, it didn't say anything about a techno organic." "Then why did you want to save her from the Trackers?" Jazz asked. "I was hoping you guys were wrong about that organic being the chosen one. I could be _the one_if I had the Nova Blade in my servos." "To be frank Sentinel, you're not exactly chosen one material and besides, if you were, you couldn't handle it for a nano click." Ratchet said. "Oh, so if Unicron does return you rely on her to take care of him? Ha!" "Sentinel If you really want to be the chosen one, fine. Then I choose you to get some oil for Cliff Jumper, he is low ever since he got out of Unicron." Optimus and Sentinel gave each other a stern look. Sentinel walked off. Just when they were finally going to have some peace and quiet to work, they were interrupted again; only this time it was Bumble Bee, Prowl, and Sari. "Prime! Problem! Big!" "What are you doing here? You were supposed to take Sari home." "Nano…morph…Tracker…big!" "Did you forget to defrag your hard drive again Little Buddy?" Then Sari sopke, "He's trying to tell you; a Tracker attacked me but this one was more powerful. It can morph into human form now." "But if the Tracker is on Earth, then that could mean…" "That's right, Unicron has returned." Prowl added and Bulkhead freaked out."WHAT?!" "Ha! I knew an organic can't take on Unicron." Sentinel said, feeling oh so superior, when Jazz said, "Then how is it she can control the Nova Blade?" "Like I said before; it was a fluke!" Optimus slammed is servo on the wall making a loud bang, trying to get their attention. "That's enough Sentinel, you're dismissed. The rest of you come with me; we'll have to check the prophecy archive, maybe we've overlooked something." "I'll stay here with Cliff Jumper, I've got to help him with his memory." Ratchet said and went back to work.

The rest of them headed for the vault where they keep the most important items; documents, photos, even the Nova Blade. "Whoa, this place is older than Ratchet." "Be careful Bumble Bee, he maybe old but his audio sensors are sharp." Bulkhead warned his little friend. Jazz pulled the blue laptop from the shelf and scanned it. "Anything Jazz?" Optimus asked, hoping he did find soemthing. "Nope, nothing new here Prime." "Let me see." She touched it and her hand glowed. It suddenly upgraded itself and projected another hologram full of Cybertrobian hieroglyphics and writing only this one was different. "There's more?!" Bumble Bee yelled. Bulkhead took a look at it. "It says _Unicron's fate shall truly be sealed when the two become one_." "Wait a minute; I thought the Nova Blade was created to destroy Unicron." Sari said, looking at Jazz. "It looks like it has another use. Check it." The hologram showed the Nova Blade being inserted into a slab within an alter. "So the Nova Blade is also a key? This is confusing." Sari raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps the light from the blade weaken Unicron, but to destroy him you'd have to insert it into the slab so it's powers can be magnified." Prowl guessed. "What about the whole two become one thing? What does it mean Prime?" Bumble Bee asked. "I'm not sure, but we have to figure out quickly before Unicron makes his next move." Sari's new cell phone rang a _Transformers_ theme ring tone. She picked it up and answered into it. "Hello? Hey Dad wh…Dad calm down I can't understand you. What do you mean they're attacking? Dad?!" The line got cut off. "That was my dad! He's in trouble!" Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Jazz, and Sari rushed off back to the Space Gate.

They have arrived to find Sumdac Tower being attacked by Trackers! They have morphed into giant demonic birds! "Whoa! Bumble Bee! You weren't kidding, these bots are nasty but you didn't mention how ugly they are!" Bulkhead said starring at the Trackers blasting everything in sight. "I don't see my dad, where is he?" "Sari, go find your dad. Bumble Bee, watch her back! We'll take care of these Trackers." Optimus said. "Yeah! Let's give them an ole fashion Detroit autobot welcome!" He yelled as Bulkhead slammed his curled up servo into his palm. Sari and Bumble Bee ran off to start searching. The Autobots armed themselves and were ready to take the Trackers down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Explosions filled the air with chaos and smoke, as the Autobots and the Trackers were in the middle of a big fight, while Bumble Bee and Sari were still searching for her dad. "I hope he's okay." "Don't worry Sari, I'm sure he is." "This is all my fault; if I wasn't the chosen one none of this would've happened." "Don't say that!" Another explosion caused the Tower to shake. Sari fell over and Bumble Bee fell and landed in his servos. He found himself over Sari and blushed. "Bumble Bee, are you alright?" "Uh…um…yeah." He stood up quickly and gave Sari a servo. They suddenly heard screaming coming from outside. "Sounds like my dad! Come on!"

The two adolescent teens ran toward the nearest exit, but they got outside their jaws dropped in shock. Not only were the Autobots captured by the Trackers but her father was too. Each one was miniaturized and sealed inside a red crystal sphere embedded inside the Trackers' abs. "Oh no!" "Let them go now!" "Not until you hand over Sari Sumdac!" The Leader of the Trackers exclaimed. "Wait a minute, where is Prowl?" Sari looked around for any sign of him. One of the Trackers was about to attack when the cyber ninja into the air and threw a ninja star at him. It sliced him in half vertically. Prowl landed in front of Sari and Bumble Bee. "Did someone call my name?" "Well, it's about time!" the yellow bot yelled. They armed themselves again, prepared for whatever the Trackers might pull out of their sleeves. But they vanished without a trace. "Hey! Where did they go?" "They got away with my dad, Optimus, Jazz, and Bulkhead! What are we going to do?!" "I'm picking up a signal from Cybertron! This Prowl, who's calling?" "This is Jet Fire and Jet Storm! We are under attack!" But the line got cut off. "Let me guess, the Trackers." She asked nervously. Prowl nodded. "Now what Prowl?!" The panicked yellow bot asked. "It's too risky to return to Cybertron, we have to go back to the plant and plan our next move." Sari looked up into the sky with a sad expression on her face. "Hang on guys, just…hang on."

The Autobots and Proffessor Issac Sumdac found themselves in a pit filled with Cybertrobian captives. They were surrounded by Trackers. "Where are we?" Professor Isaac Sumdac asked since this was the first time he has visited Cybertron. "Well, I do know we're on Cybertron, but I have never been here before, and I am not digging it at all." "Looks like an old jail pit where they put Decepticons, it was before the Stockade was created." Optimus said since he has studied early Cybertrobain history back in his solor cycles at the Autobot Academy. "But why would they put us here?" "Probably getting ready for Unicron's arrival." Bulkhead guessed, even though the answer was obvious. They spotted Ratchet with Cliff Jumper and the unknown robot. He was slightly damaged. They ran over to check on them, and Optimus said, "Ratchet! What happened?" "Those Trackers launched an attack by disguising as us. They captured everyone and dumped them here! One of them amushed me and knocked me out before I could make a move! They are insane!" Cliff Jumper jumped up, "Now I remember! We were transporting Megatron to Torkulon." "Torkulon?" Isaac raised one eyebrow in confusion, the Cliffjumper continued, "It is a planet dedicated to psychotherapy. When we found Megatron, he kept babbling about a planet eating planet. We thought he has a screw loose, so Ultra Magnus ordered us to send him there. But couldn't find it on the radar." "Unicron must've devoured that planet before you got there." Ratchet looked over at Bulkhead. "But why is he doing this?" "I believe I have a theory." The unknown robot spoke. They turned around to see what he has to say. "The name is Kranix, I was once a scientist on Lithone." "What do you know about Unicron?" "He is devouring planets but he doesn't devour those who live on those planets. He also collects the alien robots and gathers their knowledge by hooking them up. And then he would start a new big bang and create a universe in his own image." "Man, Unicron is more of a screw loose than Blitzwing." Jazz said. Optimus could'nt believe what he was hearing. "We can't let that happen, we've got to find way out." "But boss-bot last time we got sent to someplace it wasn't heavily gaurded." Ratchet nodded in agreement, "Bulkhead is right, even if we do escape those Trackers will catch us in 3 nano clicks!" "But we must do something! My daughter is still on Earth! What if they go after her next?!" "No need to worry, Sari is the chosen one, remember? She'll find a way." Bulkhead said, hoping it would calm him down.

Back on Earth at Autobot HQ, Prowl, Bumble Bee, and Sari were trying to contact anyone on Cybertron. "Well, any word from home?" Bumble Bee asked Prowl. "Afraid not." "Great! Just great; our friends have been captured, and Cybertron is under siege!" Sari was too busy trying to decipher the riddle, "_Unicron's fate shall truly be sealed when the two become one_." Bumble Bee tries to get her attention, "Sari, this isn't the best time for solving riddles, if you call that a riddle. Are you listening to me?" "Hello! _Two become one_?" "Yeah so?""Back then Autobots and Decepticons were all just Cybertrobians, and they all worked together by combining their sparks." "I'm not following." "Autobots and Decepticons fought together and defeated Unicron. What if it is telling us to do that again only this time we would use the power of the Nova Blade?" "Hey yeah! Wait, I still don't get where you're going with this." "Let me out it this way; since I technically represent the Autobots, I also represent good. So in order to destroy Unicron I need the other half which would be…" "What?! No way! Forget it!" "It might be the only way to stop him!" "That's what we thought when we found the Nova Blade!" "Look, if we don't take care of this now, Unicron will get stronger." "Prowl, back me up here." He looked at the ninja-bot hoping he would say no. "I don't like it either Bumble Bee, but we don't have any other choice. We need the help of a Decepticon." "And I know where we can find one." She said with a confident tone.


	5. Chapter 5

When we left our heroes; they were on their way to the one place where they can possibly find any Decepticons avaiable on Earth. "DINO BOT ISLAND?!" Bumble Bee yelled. Sari covered his mouth to quiet him down. "Shhhh! Keep it down Bumble Bee." "Since when has he ever been quiet?" "There is no way I'm setting foot on that rock!" "Fine, Sari and I will go to Dino bot Island while you stay here and keep an eye out for any Trackers that might come back to hunt us down." Bumble Bee had a "oh yeah, I forgot" look on his faceplate. "All aboard!" He yelled again. Sari giggled a bit. They all hopped on the next ship and sailed toward Dino bot Island.

When the three arrived, the place was quiet, too quiet. All they could hear was the sound of birds chirping and the waves crashing against the rocks. "No one is here, oh well, let's go." But Prowl grabbed him before Bumble Bee took another step. "Nice try Bumble Bee." "I don't get it, I'm sure we would find at least a few." "Well they are not here, now can we go?" "Sheesh, what happened to the brave yellow bot I knew?" "He left his bravery back at HQ." Prowl ceased their little agruement, "Shhh! I heard something." There was a rustling sound in the woods. "Come on, let's go." the brave techno organic girl said as she raced off, Prowl followed. Bumble Bee was shaking in his landing pads, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

They caustiously crept into the woods to find the origin of the mysterious rustling sound. "I'm sure it was just a squirrel or something." The yellow hot shot said nervously. But then another rustling sound sent chills through his system, only this one was loud. "You were saying?" Prowl said. The creepy rustling grew louder and louder, and then…all was quiet. Bumble Bee sighed in relief. Out of no where, a gaint net pulled him up in mid air. Prowl and Sari looked up. "Bumble Bee, I don't think this is a good time to start hanging around." She said teasingly. "Oh ha ha, very funny! Now get me down!" He said sarcastically. Prowl and Sari heard something behind them, it stepped out of the bushes. It was a lime green and purple shovel digging machine-like robot with a Decepticon symbol. "Scrapper!" Sari yelled out. "Hey whata yous doing here?" He asked as he looked up to see Bumble Bee getting tangled in a net. "Would you believe we came looking for you?" "Hey whatever it is, I didn't do it! By the way, what did I do?" He looked at Sari for answers. "Actually, it's what you're going to do. We need your help to take down Unicron." Scrapper looked confused and dumbstruck. "Unicorn?" "It's _Unicron_ you glitch head." "Hey, who said that?" "Uh oh, I know that voice anywhere." Sari said.

A large spider shimmied down a tree and transformed into a black, gold, and purple spider-like femme-bot with four red eyes. "Meow! Who are you?" "That's Blackaracnia, and she's trouble." Sari said, trying to warn him. "I don't mind, I like a bad girl." "So you wouldn't mind if she took your ability without asking?" Prowl said sarcastically. "Relax ninja-bot, this clown-bot is completely useless to me. Anyway what brings you goodie goodies here? I haven't done anything…yet." Sari walked to her, "It's a long, long story, but here it goes." She took a deep breath. "Unicron came back the first time to destory me because according to the prophecy I am the chosen one. I took him down with the Nova Blade…" "And with some help from her friends!" "Bumble Bee, don't interupt." Prowl said, and Sari continued, "Like I was saying, I took him down with the Nova Blade and I thought he was gone for good. But it turns out the light only weaken it, and there is another use for it and there was a second part of the prophecy saying his _fate will be sealed when the two become one_. So I figured it means I have to work with the decepticon. Cybertron has been attacked by the Trackers, my friends have been captured, and if I don't do something Unicron will win. Now, I'm here to ask for your help."

"Wow, that is a long story, thanks for summerizing it. Oh and p.s., I caught wind of your little battle with Unicron and if you really think I would help you, forget it. There is no way I'm risking my chassy for anyone again." "Unless there is payment involved, correct?" "That didn't cross my processor but yeah." She said with a sly smile. "I was rewarded with a crate full of energon back on Cybertron, if you help us, it's yours." "Not much of a deal, but I am low on energon. Okay, I'm in." "Hey wait a minute! What about me?" Scrapper asked. "No offense dude but you don't really count as a Decepticon." Bumble Bee said. "I have the symbol and I'vedone a few bad things…look the point is I want piece of this action." "Fine, we'll give you some oil if you help." "And getting me down!" Bumble Bee reminded them. "Yous gots it!" The clueless constructicon ran toward a tree where the rope is secured and untied it. Bumble Bee fell with a loud thud. "Ow! My bumper! Prowl! Why didn't you catch me?!" "Last time I checked, I'm not a safety cushion."

"Say Blackaracnia, you know your way around the universe right?" Sari asked. "Yeah, you might say I'm a universal jet setter." "We're trying to figure out where this alter is." She held up the blue laptop in front of Blackaracnia. "I know where that place is, I recognized the landscape, it's on Paradron. It is an energon-rich planet. When the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons began, some of them fled there." "By some of them, you mean Autobots and Decepticons?" "Yeah, even a few Decepticons are pacifists." "Either that or they're whimps. Hahahaha!" The cyber ninja slapped Bumble Bee upside the head for that remark. "Don't make things worse." "Okay, so how are we going to get to this Paradron place?" Scrapper asked, and then Sari answered, "As a wise man once said; when there's a will, there's a way."

Back on Cybertron, the rest of our heroes were in the middle of brain storming on how to escape and get back to Earth to help Sari, while others, like Jet Fire and Jet Storm are…panicking. Jet Fire was pacing in a circle. "Aw nut and bolts! I don't to get eaten by Unicron again!" "He wouldn't eat you, just collects you." Kranix corrected them. "But that's worse!" Jet Storm said in a freaked out tone. Bulkhead clentched his left servo, "When I get my servos on those Trackers…" and then he slammed it into his open right servo. "Easy there big bot." Jazz said trying to calm him down. "These bots must havea weakness." Ratchet said to himself. "KEEP IT DOWN!"One of the Trackers bellowed from above. "You think these Trackers might have the same weakness as Unicron?" Optimus whispered to Bulkhead. "Yeah! Remember back in Hollywood? Unicron freaked out when Sari blasted him with the Nova Blade! So all we need to do is weaken these guys with light and then we can make our escape!" "It is possible, but where can we find light in this place?!" Ratchet said in a hush tone. "I SAID KEEP IT DOWN!" "Okay, okay! You don't have to yell! Hahahaha!" "Uh oh, I know that creepy laugh anywhere." They turned around and they couldn't believe their optics. The Autobots were not the only captives in the pit. "You've got to be kidding me." Ratchet looked in disbelief.

It turns out the Trackers have also captured the Decepticons; Blitzwing, Lugnut, Starscream, etc. "Hey Deceptic-creeps! Tell laughing bot to shut up!" Sentinel yelled. "You shut it Auto scum!" Lugnut yelled back. "I'm surprised to see you Autobots here. To be frank I wanted to have the pleasure of imprisoning you all." Star Scream said with a sinister grin. "You wanna piece of this?!" "Bring it on." The two were about to tango, when Optimus once again played referee and stepped in to stop them from tearing eachother apart. "Break it up! _Both_ of you!" "What did I do?" "What you shouldn't be doing, provoking them, especially in a middle of a crisis like this one." Blitzwing's face changed from crazy to calm and said, "Ze's right, this fighting will not elp us get out of this prison." "Blitz! Don't tell me you want to team up with them?!" Lugnut said. "We might as well." "WHAT?!" They yelled in unison, looking at Jazz as though he's blown a circuit. "Hear me out, a long time ago; Autobots and Decepticons used to work together to defeat Unicron by using their sparks. We should too." "I never thought I say this but I agree with you Autobot." Then Bliztwing's face changed again; from calm to a tough guy accent. "We must work together in order to survive!" Star Scream groaned at the thought of working with the Autobots, "Fine, we'll have a truce until Unicron is destoryed." "In order for this plan to work we need every Autobot and Decepticon to cooperate." Optimus Prime said, in hopes this teamwork would work.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a late afternoon…Sari was able to convince Blackaracnia to help her defeat Unicron, Scrapper agreed to join for the oil, and even Prowl convinced the Dinobots to help them. When they returned back to the mainland, They followed Blackaracnia into the back alleys of the city without getting seen by anyone or anything. The stench of rancid garbage overwhelmed Sari's senses. "This is disgusting!" "I don't smell anything." Bumble Bee said. "You're lucky." She changed into her robot mode. "Ahhhh, that's better." "By the way, remind me again why we're following her?" "She said she knows someone who has a space ship." "Could've we just use the Transwarp Space Gate to go to Paradron?" "It's too risky, especially when we have a Deception present. Besides, I checked it before we left, one of them planted a bomb on the genrator and blew it up before they made their escape." "Me Grimlock ask are we there yet?!" "Will you be quiet?!" Bumble Bee yelled in a hush tone. "Grimlock want to fight bad planet!" Scrapper raised his servo at Bumble Bee and Grimlock and said, "Pipe down or yous don't go! Got it?!" "Shhhh, we're here." Blackaracnia whispered as the female spider-bot pointed at an abandoned warehouse. "This seems familiar to me." Prowl said.

They snuck toward it. Blackaracnia reached up and pressed the wall with one servo. A panel appeared and she pressed a few buttons. The door slid open and they all entered through the dark hallway. Prowl sensed there is something wrong. The door at the end of the hallway slid open, when they stepped in, Prowl gasped in horror. "Prowl, what's wrong?" Sari asked checking to make sure the ninja bot was okay. "This…this is…Lockdown's Ship." The room was like an operating room with shelves full of robot parts, a control panel, and the wall decorated with tools for removing robot parts. "I knew this was too good to be true!" Bumble Bee yelled. "No you didn't." "Not helping Sari." "Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Before Scrapper could get his answer, Blackaracnia was gone in a split second. Suddenly, a creepy voice got our heroes standing on their toes. "That's what I want to know." They turned around to find Lockdown standing in the middle of the doorway. "Usually I hunt down my prey, but this is a nice change." He chortled evilly. "Believe me, we weren't planning on visiting." Prowl said narrowing his optics and clentched his servos. "Me Grimlock take you down!" "And you must be the Dinobots, I wonder how much your parts would be worth in the intergalatic black market?"

Prowl, Bumble Bee, Scrapper, and the Dinobots armed themselves for whatever Lockdown might pull out of his sleeve. Lockdown pulled out a remote and pressed a green button. A bunch of robotic arms appeared out of nowhere, grabbed them and pulled them to the wall. Lockdown spotted Sari and walked up to her. "A techno organic? How very rare. I bet you make a great pet." He tilted Sari's chin with his hook. Bumble Bee couldn't stand seeing Sari getting touched by him. "STAY AWAY FROM HER! I MEAN IT!" Lockdown looked at him and laughed. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Prowl sees Blackaracnia lowering herself behind Lockdown with her webbing. He thought she was going to escape, but instead Blackaracnia used her pincers and struck him on his shoulders. "Ahhhhhh!"He screamed and fell with a thud. She picked up the remote, pressed the button and everyone was released. "What was that?" Bumble Bee asked. "What does it look like? We're hijacking his ship." "So you used us as bait?" "Just be glad we have a ship." "Beautiful, dangerous, and smart. Me like." Scrapper said and growled like a tiger. "Me Grimlock say you stay away from spider lady! She like me best!" Swoop and Snarl held him back from doing somethig he would regret. "Cool it bone head!" "Grimlock, be a good dinobot and put that bad bot behind bars, for me?" The spider femme-bot said in a prentious flirting tone. Grimlock giggled like a goofy bot. "Okay, me Grimlock put Lockdown in prison." "Here, let me give you a servo." The cyber ninja and the t-rex dinobot carried the unconscious Lockdown into the next room to lock him in a cell, while Blackaracnia punched in the coordinates into the navigation system.

Sari stood beside her, "Let me guess; you and Lockdown know eachother?" "What made you think that?" "Well you obviosuly know how to get in his ship." "Okay, you caught me, he did help me a bit back in the day." Bumble Bee pulled Sari away from Blackaracnia. "What are you doing?" "I'm checking to make sure that creep didn't touch your chassy." "Bumble Bee there is no reason for you to be overprotective. What's up with you?" He quickly turned his head away from Sari, preventing her from seeing his flushed face. "It…it's nothing." He lied. Grimlock and Prowl returned after imprisoning Lockdown in one of the cells. "Everybot ready to go?" Blackaracnia asked. Another voice echoed, only this one was friendly. "I'll go too!" "Who said that?" She looked at Scrapper. "It wasn't me." "I did!" A figure was standing in the doorway; It was a red, white, and orange garbage truck-like robot. "Who are you?" The spider-bot asked. "I am Wreck-gar, I am a hero!" "Did you invite him Prowl?" Bumble Bee whispered. "No." "Come on you guys, at least he's tame, unlike a certain bot." Sari said as she descretely pointed at Blackaracnia. "HEY!" "How did you find this place?" Scrapper asked the garbage truck bot. "It's simple, I followed you." "What do you think Sari? It's your call." "Well, there is nothing wrong with having a few extra servos." "Yes! Let's! Uh…where are we going?" The excitable yet confused Wreck-ger said. Sari sighed in grief, "We'll explain on the way." Blackaracnia started the countdown for lift off and everybot buckled up. The hologram of the warehouse faded, and the ship levitated up into the air. It blasted off in a flash.

Back at the Jail pit of Cybertron, the Trackers were still on guard duty when a flash of white light blinded them. They screamed in pain. The light came from the sparks of every Autobot and Decepticon in the pit. Optimus Prime yelled out, "Now is our chance! Move out!" They managed to escape by forming a robot ladder; one by one got out of the pit. Jazz grabbed Issac Sumdac and helped him up. As soon as the Trackers got their vision back, the captives were gone! "THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! SEARCH THE PREMISES!" One of them yelled. The mechanical meninces began to scramble. One of them ran up to the Leader. "Sir! We have a problem! The Cybertrobains have somehow escaped!" "WHAT?! How could this have happened?!" "I don't know Sir!" Just then their leader heard Unicron growling through their recievers. "Unicron!" _"You let them slip out of your servos." _He said in a deep mechanical tone. "We will get them back my master!" _"Nevermind them…I want you to capture Sari Sumdac. She is heading for Paradron."_"Your wish is my command, my master. Trackers! Change of plans! Sari is heading for Paradron!" But unware of the oblivious leader and the Trackers, the Autobots and the Decepticons were hiding underground, and they heard every word they said.

"Why would Sari be going to Paradron?" Isaac asked, still worried about his only daughter. "What should we do now?" Ultra Magnus spoke, "Optimus, Jazz, Bulkead, Ratchet, Jet Fire, Jet Storm, and Kranix will go to Paradron. Me, Percepter, Alpha Trion, and the rest of the council will find another way to escape incase Unicron does arrive." "Wait a nano sec, what about us?!" Sentinel exclaimed. "Simple, all of you, and I do mean _all _of you will stay here and distract the Trackers by launching an attack." "Wait! We should go to Paradron!" Lugnut said, Bulkhead was confused by his request. "You want to help us?" "No! That monster has Megatron, if helping the chosen one means rescuing our Leader, I say yes!" "I second that motion." Blitzwing said with a calm face. "I'll go, but only because I want to get back on those Trackers." Star Scream said. "Just like the Cybertrobains in the golden solar cycles, freaky." Jazz said in amazement. "Autobots! Decepticons! Move out!" Ultra Magnus cried out.

Somewhere in Space, Sari Sumdac and our miscellenious band of robots were on their way to Paradron. Blackaracnia and Prowl were keeping their optics on the monitor, Bumble Bee kept an optic on Blackaracnia, Wreck-gar practiced his sword fighting techniques with an old radio antenna, and the Dinobots were rough housing, Scrapper playing the role as referee. "Hey! Yous three behave!" Bumble Bee looked over his shoulder to see Sari was starring into space. He slowly walked over to her side. "Hey, everything cool?" "Oh, hey Bumble Bee, I was just going over the game plan in my head." "Game plan?" "You know, when we get to Paradron." "Oh right." "Bumble Bee?" "Yeah?" "What if I…" "Go on." "What if I'm wrong?" "About what?" "About the second part of the Prophecy? What if I end up endangering us all?" "That's never going to happen." "What makes you say that?""Because you're Sari Sumdac, and you have done so many things before you found out you're the chosen one. You can't upgrade from that." "Thanks Bumble Bee, you're the greatest best friend in the Universe." The yellow bot blushed, and felt something never felt before, it was deep and warm, he was compelled to tell her, "Sari…I..." Suddenly, something hit their ship. The alarms went off! "What's going on here?!" Scrapper yelled. "Did we get hit by an asteroid?" Sari asked Prowl. "No, worse, we're being attacked by Trackers!" They checked the monitor. There was a whole fleet of them heading their way, blasting the ship with lazers. "Isn't there anything these bots can't do?!" Bumbe Bee yelled sarcatically. "Hang on!" Blackaracnia pressed a few buttons and slipped a switch, activating all weapons and defense systems; firing back at the Trackers. Bt some of them protected themselves with forcefields. Wreck-gar was suprised, and elbowed Scrapper. "So those are Trackers. Boy are they tough." "You can say that again." Scrapper said in agreement. "So those are Trackers. Boy are they tough." The intergalatic dogfight went on until Trackers merged themselves into one big cannon. "Oh come on!" Bumble Bee yelled. They fired one blast and it caused the ship spiralling out of control! "Everybot! Brace yourselves!" The spider-bot said as they hung on for their lives, but for how long?


	7. Chapter 7

Sari's eyes slowly opened and rose up. The inside of the ship was a mess; wires hanging on the ceiling, the defense system was shut down, and there were large puddles of old motor oil everywhere. Sari got up on her feet. "Anybot not offline, speak." All of them moaned and stood up slowly as though they got run over by a stampeed of wild hippos. "Me Grimlock should've worn seatbelt." "And a helmet, oh wait I already got one." Scrapper said. "The mighty Wreck-gar can survive anything!" "Next time, let's take the Space Gate." Bumble Bee said as he rubbed his head to ease the pain. "Where are we?" Sari asked Blackaracnia. "Can't tell, the monitor is broken." "I suggest we take a look outside, but be cautious." They nodded at Prowl's suggestion and walked out of the ship to find themselves on a barren wasteland. Blackaracnia's opitcs widened, "I don't believe it, we're on Paradron!"

"What are the chances of that?" Bumble Bee said, still freaked out. "Hey, since we're here, let's start looking for that alter." "Wait a minute, what about the ship?" The yellow bot pointed at the damages caused by the Trackers. Prowl scans the area. He spots something over the horizon. "I see something about 100 miles up North. It might be the alter." Sari waved at one of the Dinobots, "Okay, you, terradacytol bot." "Me Swoop." "Okay then, Swoop, go fly over there and report back if you see anything that looks like this in the picture." She said as Sari pulls out the archieve and point at the picture of the alter. Swoop nodded, transformed into his dinosaur mode, and flew off. "We better start fixing up the ship until he gets back." "Alright; Grimlock and shortie over there…" "Me Snarl Spider Lady." "Whatever, Grimlockand Snarl will be the lookout, while the rest of us fix the ship." Bumble Bee sees Prowl looking pensive. "Relax Ninja-bot, we made it out alive, which you've got to admit it's pretty lucky." "Yes, too lucky." "What do you mean? That the Trackers planned this whole thing? Including attacking us?" "I wasn't talking about the Trackers." Bumble Bee suddenly got a shocked look on his face and gasped in horror.

The other Trackers on Cybertron were still looking for the captives, until they heard a battlecry from Sentinel Prime, "ATTACK!" All of the Autobots and the Decepticons jumped out of their hiding places and launched an attack; the Autobots were fighting in the streets while the Decepticons were in the air dropping bombs. The Trackers fought back with everything they've got. Optimus, Jazz, Bulkead, Ratchet, Jet Fire, Jet Storm, Kranix, Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Issac Sumdac made it to the Space Gate. Jazz runs over to the control panel and types in the coordinates to Earth. "Not cool! I can't open the gate to Earth!" "I thought we were going to Paradron." Blitzwing asked. "We are, but we have to send Proffessor Sumdac back to Earth." Optimus answered. "Wait! I want to come with you!" Isaac pleaded, but Ratchet said, "It's too dangerous for an organic." "I have a right as a father to go." "Can't argue with him there." Bulkhead said to Optimus. "Fine you can come, but you have to be careful, things could get rusty. Jazz, set the coordinates to Paradron." Just then, one of the Trackers spots them. "SIEZE THEM!" "We are toast!" Jet Storm screamed. "With jam or honey?" Jet Fire hopped it would lighten the mood.

Sari, Blackaracnia, Scrapper, Wreck-gar, Prowl, and Bumble Bee were in the middle of repairing the ship when Grimlock cried out, "Swoop back!" Swoop landed in front of them and changed back into his robot mode. "Did you find anything?" Sari asked. "Me Swoop saw something!" "Come on let's go!" "Wait, what about the ship?" "We took care of the defense and communication systems, all is left is the patch job." "Now that's something I can do." "Okay, Scrapper, Snarl, and Wrek-gar can stay here. We'll head for the alter." "The Mighty Wreck-gar should go with you and fight against the force of evil!" "Maybe we should let him come, after all you can't be too careful." Bumble Bee said nervously**. **"Fine. Transform and roll out!" Sari cried out. Bumble Bee, Prowl, and Wreck-gar transformed into their vechile modes, Grimlock and Swoop transformed into their dinosaur modes, and Blackaracnia transformed into her spider mode. Sari grabbed the Nova Blade and hopped into Bumble Bee. They all raced off toward what hopefully will be the alter. "Hey Bumble Bee, is everything okay?" "Of course, what make you say that?" "You seemed nervous back there. What were you and Prowl talking about?" "Nothing." "Don't lie to me, I know your hiding something and I want to know what it is." Never in his life has Bumble Bee been out underneath the spot light. He was about to be interrogated by his best friend. His spark pulsed faster because he was worried he would somehow blurt it out in the heat of the moment, like those people would do in a soap opera. _I have to tell her._He thought. "Sari, the truth is…" But he got interrupted by Prowl, "There! Up ahead!" They all saw it. It was a roman-like altar with robot-alien writing on the pillars. When they got there, they changed back into their robot modes. Sari was psyched, "Alright! We made it! Nothing can stop us now!" "Except that!" Wreck-gar said as he pointed at something ominous headed for them. "We've got to hurry! Come on!" "I'm right behind you!" Sari and Blackaracnia ran up to it, the others followed.

They made it to the top, but so was the Leader of the Trackers. He swung around a mace and tried to crush Sari with it. She dodged in the nick of time. Prowl and Wreck-gar pinned him down. "Ha ha, the Mighty Wreck-gar has triumphed!" Sari quickly reads the instructions written around the slab. "Yep, just like the archive said; Blackaracnia and I should both insert the Nova Blade into the slab. Ready?" "Like I have a choice." They both stand opposite from each other around the slab and held the handle of the Nova Blade. "On the count of three; one, two three!" They both inserted it into the slab at the same time. It started to glow and the two femme-bots stood back. But nothing happened. "Umm, should there be a beam of light or something?" "I don't get it. I did everything the prophecy said!" Suddenly, there was a low roaring around. Bumble Bee looked up and got bugged eyed. "Guys, Leader Tracker bot brought friends." He pointed up to the sky. A swarm of Trackers flew down and surrounded them. They were about to blast them when Grimlock and Swoop attacked. "Me Grimlock kick butt!" He yelled as the t-rexrobot swung his fire sword and knocked fiveof them down while Swoop used his fire mace and whacked twelve. "Swoop showoff!" "Me Swoop say you jealous!" The Leader of the Trackers freed himself by shoving Prowl and Wreck-gar off of him. Blackaracnia used her webbing to tie him up and pushed him off the alter. "You know what they say back on Earth; there is more than one way to skin a cat." Sari nodded in agreement. She and Blackaracnia joined in. Wreck-gar kept throwing garbage at them, while Bumble Bee and Prowl used their weapons to take them out. But there were too many of them.

Just when they thought our heroes were about to lose the fight, a flash of blue light appeared and it faded again. It was Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Jet Fire, Jet Storm, and Sari's father. "Guys! You're okay!" Sari was so happy to see them. "Sari! Oh I am so glad you're alright!" Professor Isaac Sumdac said as he hugged his beloved daughter. Optimus was suprised to see Blackaracnia, "Blackaracnia? What are you…" "It's a long story. Now are you going to help us slag these bot or what?""Autobots! Decepticons! Attack!" They were about to launch an attack when the Trackers vanished. Everyone was puzzled especially Bulkhead, "What? That's it?" "Yay! We won." The Triple changer said with a crazy face. Prowl became wide eyed in realization. "It's a trap!" They heard another sound; it was a low growling sound. They looked up and it was Unicron. "Oh slag." Sari said as Unicron started to suck them up like a vacuum cleaner sucking up dust bunnies. "Everyone! Brace yourselves!" Ratchet yelled. They all grabbed on to the pillars as Unicron continued sucking. "What is going on?!" Optimus asked Blackaracnia "You got all solar cycle?" "We've got to boogie out of here, dig?" "Me Swoop go get ship!" the teradactoyl bot was about to take off when Prowl grabbed him by the foot."No Swoop! Unicron will take you before you could take off!"

"But what can we do?" The frightened spider bot said. "The mighty Wreck-gar says we fight back!" Bumble Bee had it up to hear with Wreck-gar and yelled "Dude! Get serious! You can't fight a planet!" "Not from the outside." She dashed toward the slab and got a good grip on the slab. "Sari! What are you doing?!" "I'm going to attack Unicron from the inside!" "WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" "Look, I'll let take me, but while I'm inside him, I'll use the Nova Blade to shutdown his processor." "But Sari, you can't." Her father said. "If I don't, Unicron will take you guys too. It won't stop until I give myself up. This could be my only chance to stop him." Finally, Sari pulled the Nova Blade out of the slab, and was literally being swept away. "Sari! No!" The yellow hot shot said as he rose up and grabbed Sari by the ankle. They were both floating in mid air. "Bumble Bee! Let go! I'll be fine!" "No! I won't risk losing you again!" Unicron roared and blasted a pulse of intense energy so painful, it made Bumble Bee lose his grip. Sari's feet slipped out of his fingers. "BUMBLE BEE!" Her voice faded when she entered Unicron. He stopped sucking and Bumble Bee fell to the ground with a loud crash. All was silent, but it was an eerie silence that made everyone feel uneasy. "That was crazy." Jazz said in awe.

"Look!" Prowl said and every bot present looked up. Unicron was transforming; he grew arms, legs, a torso, servos, a head with horns, and demon-like wings. He laughed evilly. _"In all of my million star cycles, I have never felt this powerful. Now, I shall have my vengeance!" _He said and flew away into deep space. No bot said a word after that, except Wreck-gar, "Hey guys, was that supposed to happen?" Bumble Bee got up with an angry look on his faceplate and fire in his optics. He ran after Unicron. "UNICRON! GiveSari back! Give her ba…" Bulkhead noticed something was wrong. "Bumble Bee? Are you okay little bot?" The yellow bot clenched on his chest and fell on his back. Ratchet ran over to where Bumble Bee fainted and opened his chest plate. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowl also took a look. Everything seemed fine, until a crack appeared on his spark. Their eyes widened. "Oh motherboard of Cybertron." It didn't made sense to them but when they saw the sad expression on Bumble Bee's faceplate, it was unbelievable. He was the first Autobot to have a spark break.


End file.
